


Yellow Adoption

by AikoIsari



Series: Changing of the Guard [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Plague, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow's always been fine in the forest, but after her uncle dies, the Government decides she's too young on her own and so needs a guardian. And it turns out her closest relative is the guy who'd just tried to kill her the year before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Adoption

This is a gentle story.

This is a cold story.

This is the beginning.

One winter, a virus made its way from Orre into Kanto. It sickened the Pokemon first, like an advanced form of rabies. Yet, rabies had been vaccinated for years prior. Surely this could not have been that impossible to cure.

Yet.

When Viridian Forest fell to the savage whims of the bloodsurge a year after Yellow was born, it swept up the adults first, the elderly soonest. So many of them. The few that were left holed up the children and fought for their lives. Some fought each other. So many died. Yellow was too young to know where her parents had been in that chaos.

A young father named Giovanni took care of so many, though his baby was screaming as loud as the dead needed to hear to wake up if they could have. He hadn't gotten ill. Some others were also so lucky.

Soon enough, the bloodsurge came for the children. The forest loved the children but it didn't love them enough. It couldn't even save her, she realized at the age of four, when her gums still hurt even with the baby teeth gone.

But they survived, most of them. The forest gets to them just in time. It warps them, changes them, but people begin to survive. They fare much better than Pallet Town, though from what she knows they didn't have much going for them to start with.

Then, naively, her uncle comes from Johto.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. This has been sitting in my head and on my hard drive for a long while. A long time ago I wrote a weird PokeSpe AU called The Same Line and I got stuck early on partly due to computer problems and real life. So I took it down. Now, here I am, revamping it from the ground up. Here is the little beginning fic and from what I can tell, we have a bit of a story to tell, even this early. I hope you enjoy it everyone! Please read and review!
> 
> Challenges: Advent Calendar 2016 day 9. Write about manga characters, original idea from reminiscent-afterthought, Song Time for the song Cry For the Truth by MICHI, Anime/Manga Diversity Writing Challenge: H28. fic that explores damage of any sort.


End file.
